Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device with enhanced lifespan and efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In line with the recent information era, the display field, which visually displays electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. To meet such development, various flat panel display devices with excellent performance, such as ultra-thin in thickness, lightweight, and low power consumption, have been developed.
Examples of flat panel display devices include, without being limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting device (OLED).
In particular, OLEDs, which are self-emissive devices, have faster response time, higher luminous efficiency, higher luminance and wider viewing angles than other flat panel display devices.
However, OLEDs have shorter lifespan and lower efficiency than other flat panel display devices. Therefore, there is a need to improve OLED lifespan and efficiency.